Naruto, I Choose you!
by ShinobiGama
Summary: Brock, during his travels with Ash and Misty, always thought that there was something going on between his Vulpix and his Zubat...Unfortunatley, he had no idea how right he was. Original idea. hope you like it. Its fun writing it thats for sure
1. RASENGoh SHIT! Sorry Sasuke!

Hey peoples, ShinobiGama here again with another fic! Dont worry tho (for those of you who do care) I am by no mean abandoning Shadow of the King, I just have hit a major wall on how to proceed ( plus i promised myself i wouldnt update that till it reached 15 reviews, only 2 left!). Anyway, this was a andom idea that popped into my head that was simply too good to pass up. this purely a crack fic with some seriousness and other shit thrown in here and there, but its definately here for laughs! Now here is Riku from The Santori Chronicals to do the disclaimer!

Riku: YOSHHH! ok dudes and dudettes! SG does not own Naruto or Pokemon at all! Not one i-i-ioet---screw it- one bit! Gotta dash! Pretty girls just finished gym class!

SG: Shit, well...sorry girls. Anyway without further Ado

**_Naruto, I Choose You!_**

"Pokeball go!" Normal Dialogue

'Shit! a Poke ball' Thoughts

**"Muahah take that you little shits!" Demon or power mode**

-----

111

111

---

The Valley of the End

So much had happened in this historic battle ground.

The First Hokage, Senju Hashirama had fought against the immortal and former patriarch of the Uchiha clan, Madara, in this place.

The battle was said to be so fierce that the jutsus that they used carved the landscape and gave birth to the very same waterfall that the valley was famous for.

The clash of Earth, Water, and Fire from a century back had set the stage for another battle that in terms of sheer will and strength put it in contest with the one of the two greatest shinobi of all time.

Only this time it was two genin, both charged with not only the willpower to complete their goals, but the sinister chakra of malevolent beings as well.

Uzumaki Naruto stood beneath the statue of the founding Hokage, his eyes slit and blood red and staring at the man he considered to be his best friend, and even his brother. His body felt hot as the Demon Lord Kyuubi's red chakra formed a cloak in the shape of a long eared fox around him. But this did not matter to him. As long as he could get Sasuke back home to Konoha, he had no qualms using this foul energy.

Across from him, standing under Madara's statue, Uchiha Sasuke had similar thoughts. He would do anything and everything to gain enough power to end his brother's life, even giving his soul to the devil, and his eyes to Orochimaru. But first, he had to get away from the friend who was willing to sacrifice so much for him. He acknowledged that Naruto was indeed a worthy opponent, but when he started drawing on that red chakra…he became a monster. With a grimace Sasuke realized what he had to do. The only way to defeat a monster…is to become one.

Slowly, the black flame marks of the curse seal began to weave together until his skin was a dull gray. His Hair grew and also grayed. A cross shaped scar grew over his nose. Purple chakra began to ooze our of his body. The most noticeable change however would have to be the two large wings that had sprouted from his back. He grinned at his past comrade.

"You're not the only one who is special, Dobe"

He did the necessary hand seals for the Chidori, only this time he pumped it full of the evil energy surrounding him.

"You're coming back to Konoha with me Sasuke! I made a Promise!"

The Fox's chakra began swirling around in his hand as a dark red Rasengan began to form.

Sasuke charged across the water, his giant wing suddenly lifting him from the ground.

Naruto, with one mighty bound, soared to meet Sasuke in the center.

Sasuke's and Naruto's hands both surged forward, thrusting at the other a deadly jutsu. Their voices screamed as one.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Perhaps had Naruto's aim had been better, his attack would have only scratched Sasuke's headband. As it was however, the result was gruesome.

…..Naruto's Rasengan blew Sasuke's head clean off. With no brain to guide it, Sasuke's Chidori arm lashed out uncontrollably….and cleaved Naruto clean in half.

The scene that Kakashi stumbled upon would continue to haunt him till his dying day. Two of his prized students massacred by the other. For the rest of his life he questioned himself and if the fate might have been reversed had he been faster. Alas, this was not the case.

And so at the Valley of the End, best friends and brothers Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke died.

….and yet

This is only the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt like he was floating.

Through an endless abyss of white he continued to descend, never stopping, never slowing. Slowly his eyes opened.

He did not know for how long he had spent just staring into the space. All he knew was one thing

"…..nehhh, I could really go for some ramen right about now."

Even in death Naruto could not help but be himself.

As his hunger distracted him from the endless white, Naruto began to think about all the events that had led him to this point, the point of no return so to speak.

Naruto noticed a trend that was common in all the bad things that had ever happened to him. An element that had been with him since the fateful day of his birth. The part of him that the villagers hated him for, and the part of him that had killed Sasuke. With a dark expression and a vengeful mind, Naruto uttered but one word

"Kyuubi"

The white melted away until the young Uzumaki found himself in front of the cage which held the source of all his inner evil.

"**So…the kit has come to mock me in my final moments, Ho ho ho, well the joke is on you, you pitiful ningen! My time in hell will pass quickly and as soon as I regain all my lost strength I will break free from it once again and terrorize this pathetic world with my power!"**

At this statement Naruto became enraged.

"YOU FUCKING FOX! YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL ITSELF AND NOW YOU WILL WALK AWAY BASICALLY WITHOUT ANY PUNISHMENT! MAY KAMI-SAMA TORTURE YOU DURING YOUR TIME IN MAKAI!"

The kyuubi grinned showing off his gleaming fangs.

"**I would rather suffer one million millenniums than go through what you soon will. You will regret taking my chakra from me! May you have a pleasant time in your new life young Uzumaki! I will enjoy watching you struggle to retain your sanity!"**

Now Naruto was angry AND confused.

"Wait! What do you mean by that??! Whats going to happen to me??"

Naruto noticed that his body began to fade away**. **As he screamed for answers the last thing he saw was the Kyuubi no Kitsune's laughing visage and the broken words he uttered while the young ninja faded once more into darkness

"**..ou w…..erstand…I…ope…..u…pas…the…..ial…f…emons."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke once more, only this time he appeared to be in a forest of sorts. The trees were incredibly large, easily taking up his entire line of vision. As he looked around he saw that he was not alone. Hanging underneath one of the tree branches was one of the strangest bats he had ever seen.

It was blue

It had no eyes

Its legs were just two simple tails of flesh.

It had a mouth that took up half its head

….and it was talking to him

"..obe. Dobe. Dobe! I know its you! Talk to me dammit!"

Naruto blinked once, then twice, then thrice before he shook his head muttering,

"Weird, that strange bat thing sounded like Sasuke for a sec there, must still be sleepy."

A tic mark appeared on the bat's head

"It IS me you idiot! Because of our stupid fight we both died and turned into these…things! I swear the moment I'm actually able to SEE you I am sharingan-ing your ass into the NEXT next life!"

Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke became even more angry

Naruto rolled over onto his back as held his paws on his belly

…wait a tic

.

.

.

………paws?

Frantically Naruto began to take in his own image. He had little dark brown paws for hands and feet! His once beautiful spiky blond locks were replaced by a couple of smooth rolls of red fur he looked behind him to see six small fluffy tails of the same color. He screamed…and screamed…and screamed…and Sasuke-bat winced.

Spying a small pond to his left, Naruto sprinted over to the pond and stared at his reflection. What he saw was a cute little fox face with beady black eyes staring back at him.

Naruto sat back took a calm breath….

And started screaming

As the cute little fox ran around in circles Sasuke pulled his wings up over his ears and muttered four words,

"I hate my life"

Will they be able to be the very best? The best there ever was? Stick around and follow Naruto and Sasuke's journey through this cute dangerous and annoying new world.

To be Continued.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNND CUT! Yosh! haha! Chapter one done! Hope you guys like it! Review even if you didnt, I will not update this unless i want to or i get 5 reviews! Please review people! I thrive on criticsm! I am a MASOCHIST EXTREME!!!!!!!.......yah sorry about that


	2. My Name is not VULPIX

**Yo! ShinobiGama back with another Chapter! Wow! I was really surprised by how quickly 6 people reviewed this thing. That made me happy. I guess original stories have that affedt on people. Anyway the plot thickens this chapter and new faces are introduced. Please enjoy this next Chapter. Now here Is Takan from THE SANTORI CHRONICALS to do the disclaimer**

**Takan: Hmmph. SG does not own Naruto or Pokemon. As if he ever could. He is far too much of a weakling. ONLY BRUTE STRENGTH COULD MAKE HIM POSSESS THESE TWO ENTERPRI-OOOF!**

**Riku: oops hee hee sorry Tak! Gotta Dash!**

**(Mob of girls chase Riku right over Takan)**

**Takan:...**

**SG:......yahhhh on with the fic!**

_**Naruto, I Choose You!**_

After countless hours of running around in circles Naruto finally calmed down....slightly.

"Ok, Ok, I can get throught this. Im just a fox now. That's all....A fox with six tails....a red fox with six tails...a red fox with six tails with evil beady eyes and OMYGODIMKYUUBI AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

So once again, Naruto was in hysterics.

After watching (well more like sensing) Naruto run around a few more times, the Uchiha decided that enough was enough. He flew...somewat, hey! he was new at this, down to the spazoid of a fox and swiftly smacked him with one of his wings

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*swish. BONK* OW! What the hell was that for you teme!?!"

"CALM DOWN goddammit! Do you have any idea how hard it is to retain my sanity with not only coming to terms that i died but that now I am some sort of BAT?!"

"You dont understand Sasuke! All my life I struggled to prove to the villagers that I wasn't a monster, now look at me! I am EXACTLY what they accused me of! I'm a Demon fox!"

Now the last...okay that title belonged to Itachi now, now the bat like Uchiha was confused. As far as he had known the Dobe had never had problems with the villagers before, and now he is told that he was treated like a pariah? The Uchiha did not like not having the answers.

"What are you not telling me Naruto? Why did the villagers call you a demon?"

Naruto sighed and turned his beady little eyes towards the bat.

"Sasuke, do you know what happened thirteen years ago, on the night of October Tenth?"

"Ofcourse, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked our village and the Fourth Hokage killed but lost his life in exchange"

Naruto had a small,sad smile. He nodded his fur covered head saying,

"Yah...thats half true, but I was also born that night. Whats more, the Fourth Hokage did not kill the demon. The Kyuubi was far too powerful for that, no instead he sealed the beast into an infant who had not yet been in the world long enough to see the sun. I was that baby, Sasuke."

All of a sudden it all made sense. Sasuke had always known that Naruto did not get along well with the villagers, but he had always assumed it was because he was an idiot who played pranks on them. Whenever he had been in Naruto's company in the village he had seen those glares, and now they held so much more malice than what he had first perceived. Naruto had been fighting to earn their respect and love since he had learned of the villager's dislikeing of him.

And now, Sasuke, the prodigy Uchiha who had never felt remorse or regret, felt like a jerk. An asshole. He inwardly grimace when he found the right word for what he was. ...a teme.

He was the boy who was had and was given everything.

Respect for his name. Naruto was spat upon for his.

Adoration for his social standing. Naruto was the scum of the earth to most.

Admiration for his skills. Naruto would be lucky if someone taught him anything.

A large, beautiful compound. Naruto lived in a dingy, cold, cheap apartment.

He had once had a Family. Naruto...he had never known a mother's embrace.

And just when Naruto had finally found someone he considered a brother, Sasuke left to gain more power to kill his own real brother.

The bat turned it's head towards the fox and gently placed a wing on its back.

"You have never been, nor shall you ever be that monster. You are Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi, a dobe, and...my friend. Who cares if you now look like a mini rokubi? Take a look at me! Do you see me calling myself a demon bat? No, you see me cursing some sick deity who has it in for me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in bewilderment. The Uchiha was being friendly? Now he knew he was dreaming.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smirk before he flew a foot above Naruto,

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm goin to act like a real ninja, and find out just what the hell is going on."

"Hey! I am just as good a ninja as you are! Don't leave with out me Teme!"

They had a small laugh as they began trekking through the woods. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"...Sasuke?...Thank you."

Sasuke only kept flying in response

!!!!!!!!!

"......I spy with my little eye"

"I am NOT playing that game Dobe! What part of I cant SEE anything did you not understand?"

"......something green"

"....a tree"

"Dammit! something hmmmm tall?"

"a tree."

"Damn! You ARE good at this okay, something with bark?"

"a tree"

"ERRRG somethi-"

"Tree"

"Thats not fair! You have to let me finish!"

Sasuke was annoyed. After walking and flying for three hours straight the two transformed shinobi had encountered no clue as to where they were.

"I swear if we dont find anythin-, wait, whats that sound?"

Sasuke had heard something, a rustling of sorts in the grass lands just up ahead. Screw rustling, it sounded like a freaking war was going on.

"I dont hear anyth- sniff sniff, Hey Sasuke, you smell that?"

"I dont have a nose dobe."

"oh...."

"...."

"...yah sorry. Anyway it smells like, smoke? yah smoke and some kind of vegetable up ahead."

Just as Sasuke was about to respond, what looked like a blue radish burst through the bushes crying.

"HELLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU! HONEST!!!"

The Blue radish continued running and crying until he smashed into Naruto.

"Ow! Watch where youre going little guy!"

The blue,armless radish with tall grass for hair slowly looked up and saw the fox. Tears started forming again as his eyes widened in fear. The radish began walking backwards while squeaking out

"...a vulpix, it had to be a vulpix. Another fire type. It just cant get any worse!"

All of a sudden, from the same bushes emerged a blood red...dinosaur? The radish sighed and said,

"It just got worse"

Sasuke, through his radar vision, was shocked at the shape of it. It had a prong on its head, large claws and feet and it was fairly large, about 5 times his size. Ofcourse he didnt see the most odd attachment, luckily Naruto pointed it out, explicitly.

"DUDE! YOUR TAIL IS ON FIRE!!"

The red dino looked at his strangely before saying,

"I hope so, otherwise id be dead!" in a deep gravelly voice

At this the two ex shinobi blanked.

"Let me get this straight...if you are NOT on fire, you'll die."

The crimson overgrown lizard nodded.

"Duh, I'm a Charmeleon. Cm'on, this is common knowledge for any Fire Pokemon. Now enough chit chat and GIVE ME THE FRIKKIN' ODDISH! HE IS DEAD MEAT!"

At this point, the blue radish, now identified as Oddish, started crying again.

Naruto was suddenly reminded of a little boy curled up in an alleyway while a whole gang of adults laughed at the boy and began beating him. Naruto grew angry.

"Why do you want to hurt this poor guy? What did he ever do to you?"

The Charmeleon merelt smirked and laughed saying,

"The little clutz bumbed into me while I was training! I am so close to reaching the evolution stage and this pathetic worm was obviously volunteering to be my punching bag. Besides he is a weakling and therefore a waste of space. The only thing worth doing in this world is gaining more power!"

This struck a chord within Sasuke. He had spent his life believing those very words. It was those words that had ended up being the death of him. Now here was this red dinosaur, picking on the poor defensless weed, simply because he was stronger.

Just as Naruto was about to speak up, he was surprised by Sasuke beating him to the punch.

"Youre wrong! Strength and power is not what life is all about! And even if it was, the way you are going about it is all wrong! You cannot gain true power through looking down on those weaker than you!"

The Charmeleon looked at him and then began to chuckle which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Ok then, little bat, what is true strength? What is the path to real power, since you appear to know so much."

Sasuke was about to reply, when he realized something very important. He had no idea what true power was. All he knew was what it was not.

" I-I dont know! But I do know that the way you are going about this is all wrong!"

Naruto nodded his head and took his place directly in front of the Oddish and said,

"True power is finding something that you wish to protect with all your being, and doing so! Whether it be a person, a place, or a bond!"

Sasuke was shocked, before he smirked and shook his head. Of course it would be the Dobe who understood this alien concept to him.

The Charmeleon merely glowered and began stalking to wards the three while scraping his claws against each other.

"Interesting, alright. PROVE to me that this is strength! See if you can protect that Oddish from me. This wont take to long. A pathetic Vulpix and a dillusional Zubat are no match for a Charmeleon elite!"

Naruto and Sasuke began looking around trying to find the people with those names.

The Charmeleon sweat dropped.

"...IM TALKING ABOUT YOU TWO! YOU WITH THE TAILS, YOURE A VULPIX RIGHT? FIRE FOX?? AND YOU! WITH THE WINGS! YOURE A ZUBAT! THE LACK OF EYES PROVES IT!"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke

"heyyyyy look! We got a clue! now we know just what the hell we are!"

Sasuke nodded

"Now all we gotta do is find out WHERE the hell we are!"

The Oddish screamed at the top of his small lungs

"FLAMETHROWER!!!! TWELVE O CLOCK!!!"

The fox and the bat turned their head as one and saw a huge stream of fire coming straight at them.

Nartuo rolled to the left whereas Sasuke picked up the Oddish and flew to the right all the while saying,

"Shit! this guy can use jutsus?!?"

Naruto only grinned,

"C'mon Sasuke! This only makes things more interesting! Time to counter with Kage Bunshin no.....shit"

Sasuke flew over to Naruto (while dodging anothe fireball) and dropped the Oddish in the bushes behind them.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong!?!"

Naruto looked at him sheepishly while he put a paw behind his head.

"heh heh....I dont have hands. No hands, no handseals"

Sasuke groaned exaspertly

"No handseals, not jutsus. God dammit. Kami! Youre really out to get me arent you!"

The red dinosaur landed right between the two before smashing his tail into Naruto (who went flying into a tree and knocked unconcious as a result) and head butting the already in air Zubat who then slammed into the bush with Oddish.

Now Sasuke was mad, as he pulled himself up, the Oddish started yelling at him.

"Just forget about me and get out of here! Run away and live!"

_"Run away and cling to life. Live in an unsightly manner and when you have eyes like mine seek me out"_

"....no."

The oddish was shocked "Wha-What!?"

"I spent my life running away from things when they became to hard or to dangerous. Not this time"

He burst out of the bushed flying towards the Charmeleon at top speed

'I wasted my life listening to you Itachi, and now, without your eyes I will become the strongest of all'

The Charmeleon was surprised (and a tad bit intimidated) when he saw the Zubat screaming towards him at a speed even he could not register.

Little did Sasuke realize at the time but when he began his charge he tapped a bit into the same cursed power which had landed him there in the first place, the result? The Charmeleon felt as if a great pressure was choking him. Killer Intent is a scary thing.

However, no matter how terrifying he may have seemed, Sasuke was still a small bat ramming into a Prehistoric terror. Needless to say, the attack was not very effective. In fact, it eneded up being worse for the Uchiha because his blow knocked the Charmeleon out of his trance.

Enraged, the Scarlet reptile seized the bat and slowly began chocking the life out of him.

This was the sight that Naruto woke up to.

The Charmeleon was happy to see that these two pokemon were as pathetic as they had intially seemed. He was about to finish off the Zubat when he was suddenly hit with an unbelievably large sense of dread and doom.

He looked behind him only to see the Vulpix had regained conciousness, and some sort of red energy was covering his entire being. For the first time since he had evolved, the Charmeleon truly feared for his life.

Naruto's beady eyes turned blood red

His fur became more dark and rough

His fangs elongated until he finally...he spoke

"**SASUKEEEE!!!!!"**

What Naruto was unaware of was that when he yelled his best friends name, he had tapped into the neww energy that he would have to master if he was to get by in this world. With the shouting of the last Uchiha's name, Naruto unleashed a rather devastating first move as this new creature.

The Charmeleon's eyes bugged out of his skull as he witnessed the largest fire blast he had ever heard of...coming straight at him.

Sasuke took this opportunity to break free from the stunned dino's grip. He barel flew out of the way before the giant character for fire consumed the Charmeleon entirely.

The Charmeleon began howling in pain as even his most heat resistant skin was burned utterly by this overwhelming power.

The energy around Naruto slowly dissapeared as his features returned to normal. Before Sasuke could even fly over to catch him, Naruto collapsed, unconcious yet again.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see not only Sasuke-bat, but the blue radish as well....ugh, radish....he hated vegetables.

"Nehh teme...what happened?"

The Oddish and Zubat exchanged glances (sort of).

"Ummm well you see Vulpix, because of your powerful Fire Blast attack, you kinda..wellll-"

"You killed him Naruto"

Silence, that was there was through the wood region. Not a bird cawed, not a mouse squeaked, not a-

"IM NOT DEAD YOU MORON!!"

Sasuke swung his wing backwards and smacked the Charmeleon with half his face and his arm coverered in leaves.

"OWCH!! Careful! I'm hurt!"

The Oddish glared at the fire lizard. Charmeleon blanked when he realized that he actually looked intimidating.

"And WHOS fault do you suppose that is? hmmm? You were soo eager to show off your 'awesome' power that you thought it would be okay to attack the nearest thing which ticked you off...namely, me! I dont even know why I bothered healing you!"

The Charmeleon had the decency to look embarassed. The Oddish glared at him for a bit longer before he sighed.

"But I understand, you were eager to evolve, and I was a convenient opportunity. As long as you promise not to attack someone weaker than you for sport again, I'll forgive you."

The Charmeleon's head shot up and his one good eye watered a bit before he tore his gaze away from the talking weed and instead focused on the two low level monsters who had bested him.

"Thank you both, I dont understand yet, but I will one day, You both became so much stronger when you were protecting one another. I will find something worth protecting too!"

The Oddish was worried and began to sweat a little when the crimson dinosaur turned his sights towards him.

"Liilte one, you used your own power to heal even after I sought to use mine to destroy you. From hence forth, I will protect YOU to repay this debt."

Before the Oddish could shout out any form of denial, the Charmeleon turned back towards the two friends.

"Vulpix, Zubat, Thank you so much for opening my eyes, I hope we meet again someday."

He was smacked on the head by both Naruto and Sasuke who were shouting

"Those are NOT our names, those things you have said may be what we now are, but inside we are still Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"

This caught both the Oddish and the Charmeleons' attention. The little one spoke first.

"You two have actual names?"

"Well yah, dont you?"

Both the Charmeleon and the Oddish shook their heads.

"Didnt your parents ever name you?" Asked Naruto the Vulpix.

The Charmeleon spoke up this time.

"We Pokemon aren't given names. We are simply known for our species type."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Well that simply wont do. If you are to recreate your own identity, you must have a name."

The Oddish began jumping up and down exclaiming, "OO! OO! can I have a name too?"

Naruto laughed while nodding in the affirmative. The fire fox then put his paw on the Oddish's head and put on a thinking expression before he smiled and said,

"From now on, your name shall be Chibi Moku, Little Wood, or Chimoku for short."

The Oddis- Chimoku grinned at his new title.

Sasuke grunted and then turned to the red dinosaur while saying,

"I guess that leaves me with you"

The Charmeleon's eyes started shinining.

"hmmm ah, that will do. Okay Dino breath, hence forth, you are Gouka, Grand Fire. Ya like that?"

Gouka only grinned in response.

The new four friends laughed together as they had unwittingly just witnessed the birth of a new age.

* * *

As Gouka, with Chimoku riding on his head, walked off into the dying day, Naruto and Sasuke remembered his advice. Humans with red and white balls were dangerous. If they wanted to remain free they would have to avoid these "trainers".

"hey Naruto?"

"Yah teme?"

"Why do you think we were turned into these 'pokemon' for?"

Naruto tried to recall the final words the Kyuubi had spoken to him before he was reincarnated, but found that he could only think of a garbled phrase.

"I dont know Sasuke. All I know is that if we stick together and work hard, we will find out eventually."

Sasuke nodded before he took to wing again. Once again he was on a quest for strength, but he had company this time.

The two friends began their journey towards this "Mt. Moon" in hopes that perhaps the sage like pokemon there would help them.

Little did the suspect, that their journey would soon change the fate of another group of friends also making their way to the treacherous pass of the Mountain.

What will happen to our heros? Will they ever see their new friends again? What Will they encounter in the dangerous moon pass?

Find out next time on _**Naruto**_**, **_**I Choose You!**_

_**"Ash! Misty! Wait for me! Wai-....is that a Zubat?"**_

**_!!!!~!!_**

**_AAAAAANNNNNDDDD Done! Alright you know the drill, untill I reach 11 reviews I shall not update. Oh Xamusel! Good Idea, but I meant I do not how to immediately proceed. It s a great idea man, but I need to wlk b4 I run! Shinobigama, OUT!_**


	3. Dorothy Didnt Go In a Spooky Mountain!

**Hello everyone! ShinobiGama is back from the dead. But no people, while I apologize for being extremely, EXTREMELY late with the update I have but two words which if you are at all intelligent will justify my absence, "college applications". Now I'm not a schmuck so I wont tell you "oh Im going to be a good writer from here on so be patient my babies" nahhh that aint me. I dont know when another chapter will emerge. Who knows maybe it will be later in the week, idk. Thanks for sticking around for those of you who did.**

**Before I begin, judging from my reviews I guess a few things need to be cleared up.**

**1. People, read my summary, if you cant guess who catches BOTH Naruto and Sasuke from that you need help...fast.**

**2. They're Pokemon people. I sure as hell aint gonna type "Vul Vul Vulp Pix Vulpix Pix Vul!" then do a translation kapeesh? THEY ARE STILL TLKING IN FREAKIN POKE DIALECT!**

**3. Not a big issue but Ill throw this out, I dont really care about levels, lets say fire blast was kyuubi interference kay?  
**

**4. I'm going to be as gentle as possible on this one, Youre a gym leader, wild pokemon walk into your gym, somehow they demand a match, and they beat you, will you give them a badge? HELL NO! You will obviously try and capture them or run them out of your gym for humiliating you.**

**I'm sorry if you were insulted by this little diatribe but it had to be said. Please dont take it personally, I care greatly for your feedback. Now with the unpleasantries aside lets bring out the guest star Ichiro from The Santori Chronicals**

**Ich: It should be logical that SG does not own Pokemon or Naruto, for if he did, why then, is the question, would be writing on this site of the web in the first place?**

**SG:....what did you just say? I am so confused right now...ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC!  
**

"Pokeball go!" Normal Dialogue

'Shit! a Poke ball' Thoughts

**"Muahah take that you little shits!" Demon or power mode**

-----

111

111

---

_**Naruto, I Choose You!**_

Where we last left our newly identified Poke-heros, they were slowly but surely making their way to the dangerous and laberynth-like Mt. Moon. Our two heros weren't worried however, after all they were hardened shinobis who had not only stood up to C-S class missing nin but to each other when possesed by an otherworldly and malevolent power. Indeed, they were the elite of the elite, the strongest of the strong, the bravest of the br-

"Nuh-uh. No way! I am NOT going into a cave that looks like it could be haunted! You heard what Gouka said, there ARE such things as ghost pokemon. I am NOT going in there teme and there's not a thing you could say that could change my mind!"

......nevermind.

Sasuke landed right on Naruto's head and began savgely thrashing the fox's head with his bat wings.

"THINK! You moronic kitsune! Gouka ALSO said that this "Clefairy" pokemon possesed knowledge not of this world! They might know a way we can get back, or at least turn us back into our past selves. Now I cant go in there without you, I dont quite get this 'radar vision' yet and I need you to be my eyes in there!"

Naruto laid down and brought his paws over his eyes. He began shaking.

"I HATE ghosts! And any place that might even have them. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I won't risk it!"

Sasuke grew angry before he took two big breaths, and smirked as soon as he thought of a way to persuade his irrational dobe of friend.

"Hey Dobe, if we can become human again that means we can freely walk through towns and villages"

"So?"

"Sooo if we can walk among humans, then you can get some ramen."

A slight twitch was the only warning Sasuke got before all Six of Naruto's tails wrapped around him, pinning him on the Fox's back.

"D-Dobe wha-what are you doi-!!!!"

Naruto took off like a bolt of lightening towards the dark mountain up ahead. If one were to look closely they would see not only a dust outline of where the two friends had been not three seconds earlier, but also a slight trail of drool being left in the wake of the speeding Kitsune.

Sasuke, though slightly worried for his personal safety, was happy for the ride and decided to take this opportunity to think about all the information that Gouka and Chimoku had given them the previous day.

_(FlashBack)_

_"I'm not sure whether to believe you two, or to think that perhaps the Zubat used his Confuse Ray to many times on you and it happened to backfire on him as well" said the still bandaged fire pokemon._

_Naruto's fur stood on end and he began to growl,_

_"IT'S TRUE! Do you really think we could come up with something this nuts on imagination alone? We are ninjas from the Elemental Countries who were killed and then turned into these things!"_

_Chimoku looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head saying,_

_"I believe you! Realliy I do. But you see, neither of us have ever even heard of these Elemental Countries. There are only six known continents on this planet."_

_Naruto and Sasuke werent sure how it happened but suddenly they found themselves in two desks and in front of them stood the Oddish wearing a pair of spectacles with a huge map behind him._

_"Alright now pay attention because I'll only be going through this once! Now where you are right now is called the Moon forest! It makes up the valley around Mt. Moon, except for the main path of course, but we wild Pokemon like to avoid Mt. Moon is just a small part of what's known as the Kanto Region. Now it may be called a region but in reality it is one of the six continents I spoke of earlier."_

_Naruto raised his paw. Gouka rolled his uncovered eye, "yes Naruto?"_

_"What did you mean by wild Pokemon?"_

_Chimoku was quick to answer,_

_"It is simply the title given to those pokemon who have yet to be captured and trained by a human trainer. Trained pokemon may become stronger than their wild counterparts, but they give up their freedom in turn."_

_Sasuke shuddered as he suddenly got a mental image of Orochimaru with a pokeball walking towards him menacingly._

_Chimoku continued with his explanation of the continents, he used one of his leaves to indicate to the world map behind him._

_"Immediatey to the south of the Kanto Region are the Orange Islands. Dont be fooled by its docile name, there are easily over 1000 islands spread out in that ocean. Also it is said that on one of those islands sleep all three of the legendary birds. Anyway, to the west of the Kanto Region lies the Johto Continent. I dont know much about it but apparently because of the different climate there are plenty of different types of pokemon. And to the west of that is the Hoen Region, I know nothing about that place. To the east of here, across a large expanse of ocean is the desert continent, also known as the Orre Region, next to no wild pokemon there, most are brought there. Finally, to the west of Hoen, and East of Orre, basically, on the complete other side of the world is Yami."_

_Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glance (sort of). They recognized that word from their language. It meant 'Dark'. They began to wonder how a whole continent could earn such a name._

_"No one really knows what Yami means. Thats just what the UWC (United World Council) named it a little over eighty years ago. Not much is known about this place in general. You see, not only is it in the middle of the ocean, but there seems to be a perpetual storm around the whole continent. Most people actually dont even think it exists, but once in a while a boat will crash somewhere and the people onboard will speak of this place, and it's strange King. It has another name, the Gate to Hell. Hopefully, your travels will never have to take you there."_

_Just as mysteriously as it had appeared, the presentation dissappeared along with the desks. Gouka shrugged saying, "Point is, as far as the whole world knows, there is no such thing as the Elemental Countries."_

_Chimoku nodded saying_

_"And as long as you guys are like this, you two are not 'shinobis', but Pokemon, and if your going to survive you will need to know how use your moves that we Pokemon are famous for."_

_Gouka smirked and crunched his knukcles,_

_"Welcome to Poke Boot Camp Maggots! Lets get busy!"_

_(End FlashBack)_

It was actually not nearly as bad as his training with Kakashi was when he was learning the Chidori. Turns out this 'ether' energy was the exact same as chakra. The only difference being was that in this world, your body already knew some attacks, you could learn more by simply fighting more, and that there were actually drugs you could take to automatically learn more.

Both Naruto and himself were able to learn the basic moves of their respective species. Sasuke would be lying however if he said he wasnt jealous of Naruto's transformation. As an Uchiha, fire had always been the element that he controlled with near perfection. However, here he was now, a 'flying' type who's greatest move consisted of him trying to confuse the enemy.

No! No, he had to stop thinking like that! It was because he always measured himself by others that he had grown jealous of Naruto in the first place which ultimately led to both of their demises.

Yes, thats right.

Sasuke knew it was his fault that they had died. True, Naruto killed him first, but it was only because his aim sucked and he was trying to get the Uchiha to come back home.

It didn't matter if Naruto now was an entity of his previous primary element, what mattered was that he would have to make the most out of this situation. If his strongest move was this 'Confuse Ray' then he would make sure his opponents were fucked up in the head when he was done with them.

During his mulling s he did not notice that Naruto had run head first into the cave...and had totally gotten them both bat shit lost (AN: HAH! I typed that without even realizing the pun!). Sasuke tried to use his radar sense but only succeeded in seeing ten yards in front of him. The only thing he saw was a very large, very daunting, fork in the cavern. God he hoped Naruto knew where they were. He smacked the Vulpix on the head again.

"Nice going Dumb Ass! Now would you be so kind as to explain where the hell you were going?!"

Naruto's eyes slowly came back into focus as he finally came to realize his surroundings.

"What the- where the hell did you bring us teme?!?"

If Sasuke had eyes, they would be red with fury right now.

'No,no, must remain calm. Hes an idiot yes, but he is also the only person out here that you can use as a flesh sheild. So deep breaths one two one two on-' "OH FUCK IT! YOU STUPID, MORONIC, FLEA RIDDEN, GENITAL LICKING, FIRE BREATHING, RAMEN SNORTING DOBE! DO YOU EVER ONCE THINK BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING??!"

Naruto took a pondering position before he curtly replied,

"No, not really. Usually I just throw it all out there. Works about ninety five percent of the time."

"Ninety five?"

"Yah"

"Yah?! And the other five??"

........

......

......"Usually I blow up in some way or another"

Sasuke brought his wings to his face and groaned. Slowly the Uchiha got off Naruto's back before he began taking flight

"Okay, here's how were gonna do this. We will split up here and if we dont meet each other on the other side of the passage in half an hour we will meet back here and take one path together, alright?"

Naruto's eyes began to water

"Yo-you're going to leave me alone? Where I am in plain sight of every ghost in this damned cavern?? I- I thought you loved me Sasuke!"

Sasuke smacked him with his wings one more time before he took off down the left passage yelling "Here! In one hour if we dont meet on the other side!"

.

.

.

Naruto was alone.

Oh so alone.

Nervously, he began his lonesome trek down the right passage. Oh god he hoped Sasuke knew what he was doing...or what he himself was doing for that matter.

"Oh what am I thinking being nervous about all this! Why, there is absolutely no reason to feel any sort of alarm. After all what is the worse I have to fear? Even if I am a fox I am still Uzumaki Naruto! No one can beat me! Sasuke is no slouch either. The only thing we really have to worry about is a 'trainer', but there is no reason one of those things would be in here."

...oh cruel, cruel irony.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to regret splitting up. Really, the Rookie of the Year should have realized that splitting up with the guy who can actually see may not have been the brightest of moves. And as the blind Zubat made his way down the cavern corridor, bumping into the stone wall every two minutes or so, he began to worry that he would not be able to find a way back.

"Okay, okay. Let's not panic now. There is absolutely no reason to panic, let's leave that to the dobe. Okay, it's been about twenty minutes and I have no idea where the hell I am or Naruto is. Perhaps it would be best if I just started making my way back n-"

Suddenly Sasuke's now keen ears picked up the tel tale sound of leathery wings flapping behind him. Why would he not assume they were his you ask? Mostly because he heard them in great numbers....like well over twenty.

His sonar sense, which he was having extreme difficulty focusing, saw a whole flock of...him flying right at and past him.

" Holy Shi- wait a minute, if I follow them I'll be able to find out where the hell I am! Hey you! Wait up!"

The flock of Zubats ignored the new comer and continued their journey to the hell knows where. All they were concerned about were two things. One: getting food from outside the cave. and Two: getting away from the two oddly eccentric humans and their bipedal Meowth.

* * *

Naruto was actually having a good time. Not only was he getting the perfect opportunity to practice his fire manipulation but also it was giving him a way to see where he was going. It was a nice bonus that he was convinced that ghosts were terrified of light...Sasuke assured him of that "fact"....the jerk.

As he continued to breath fire during his stroll down the cavern passage he realized that the hall was growing. The further he walked the farther the walls grew from each other. Soon he found himself in the middle of a great chamber. He could not see any sign of any walls. Just as he was about to turn back a flash of pink was caught in his peripherals.

"Who's there? Show Yourself!"

Two more flashes of pink flew across his vision untill he found himself surrounded by a whole hoard of what appeared to be giant, fat, pink mice with wings.

"Who are you? What are you?" Naruto nervously exclaimed.

From the middle of the ring emerged one of the creatures, only this one seemed different then the others. He carried in his claw a gnarled piece of wood which was used as a staff. His (presumably) eyes were squinted and lined with old age yet the small window presented showed a glint of wisdom beyond anyone else present. Naruto was fondly reminded of the Sandaime when he looked into those eyes.

"We, Young Vulpix, are the Clefairy. One of the most mysterious and knowledgeable species of Pokemon and Guardians of the Secrets of the Moon."

Naruto eyes widened. "You?! You're the Clefairy?!? This is great! Me and my friend have been scouring this whole mountain for you! We have some questions and we were told that if anyone could answer them, it was you and your kind."

The old Clefairy began to chuckle as he leaned upon his walking stick.

"Ahhh, the excitement of youth. How many years has it been since I last experienced it? No matter. Come with me, young fire fox, and I will tell you all I can."

Naruto pounced upon the Clefairy thanking him profusely, "Oh! And my name isn't Vulpix, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The Clefairy smiled warmly and replied, "Then you may call me 'Elder' I suppose you could call me the chief of the Tribe. Now come along, this is no place to stay, the mountain is disturbed by something and if we are to talk I would rather it be in someplace safe."

Naruto merely nodded and began to follow the bouncing Clefairys deeper into the cavern.

-----------------------------------Later, In the lair of the Clefairy-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed in the chamber of the Elder as Naruto regaled his tale of mystery and misfortune to the wizened Clefairy who throughout the entire ordeal sat with a pensive look on his face. Finally, by the end of his story Naruto, exhausted sat on his haunches and addressed the Elder,

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta believe me! You are mine and Sasuke's only chance of finding out what the hell happened t-"

The Elder held up his paw in a placating motion, Naruto took the hint and fell silent.

"Indeed Naruto, you're story is a peculiar one, and I would be a fool to believe it."

Naruto, enraged, flew to his paws and was about to shout, but before he could the Elder silenced him with another wave of his hand.

"I would be a fool...had I not heard the same story not too long ago."

* * *

**Okay people! Thats a rap! Lets hit the showers! Oh and dont wry, ill do my best to get this chapter out sooner than the others! **

**ShinobiGama, out!**

**oh almost forgot REVIEW!  
**


End file.
